Ouran's most wanted
by Keza22
Summary: Haruhi thought the host club was the most idiotic thing that had ever happened to Ouran. So what made her want to stay in the club...? Despite their differences, the look that she gets from every member is the same... what does that mean? HaruhixHosts


**_This fanfic takes off from the end of the Ouran High school Host club anime and may contain spoilers. None of the characters, settings etc belong to me._**

_-------_

"Hey, Haruhi!"

The young brunette girl turned around to see a familliar boy in uniform run up behind her and quickened her pace. That Tamaki Suou boy - always following her, always in her face and even in her changing room if he could get away with it. But somehow, the sight of his soft smile and his floppy blond hair that never seemed to fall out of place now comforted her a little. Haruhi knew that she would probably never be able to see those brilliant blue eyes again if it weren't for the vallient efforts of the host club - herself included, of course. She also knew alot more about the boy than she had before, and what she knew of him were things that she could relate to.

But even so, she still didn't appreciate him stalking her!

"Sorry, Senpai... but could you please stop walking so closely behind me...?! You're going to make me tr--- wah!!!" As if her words had been brought to life, she tripped. But thankfully, Tamaki reached out and caught her just in time, his hands on her waist. Haruhi was hardly in the mood for thanking her saviour, since he had caused the accident in the first place. She just put on a blunt face and held her head high. But Tamaki knew this habit of hers and so he just laughed, holding on to her tighter and she let out a little giggle. "Se-Senpai!!"

But little did the two realise that they were being watched. Observed, even, by a ginger haired boy named Kaoru Hitachiin. Kaoru was a very deep thinker, which was what lead to most of his issues - problems that he would keep to himself. He hadn't even trusted his twin brother Hikaru with any of his latest secrets... Hikaru was always too busy playing on his DS... or talking about his issues. And trust me, he had alot of those. _Tamaki and Haruhi... those two are getting closer everyday... even though me and Hikaru are in Haruhi's class, she always seems to spend the rest of the day with Milord. _Kaoru suddenly tore his eyes away from the couple and stood with his back pressed against the wall. _Hikaru would be angry if he saw such a scene. I have to get out of here before he comes looking for me--_

"Kao-chan!!" Cried a small, cute voice from below him. He looked down and there stood the cutest addition to their group - Mitsukuni Haninozuka (aka - Hunny). Although he was usually found with his companion and cousin Takashi Morinozuka (Mori), Hunny had been sent on a mission. Which he had now taken care of.

"Hunny-senpai...?"

"Ano, Kao-chan! Hika-chan is looking for you!" Hunny explained, but he stopped when he noticed what Kaoru had been watching. He sighed and a mature expression replaced his usual childish one. "...don't watch them. It'll only make you feel worse."

Kaoru cast his eyes to the ground and put his hands in his pockets. "The host club... are we really like a family? Or is there more than that to it...?"

"Kao-chan..."

"Kaoru!!" Hikaru shouted when he noticed his brother approaching him with a saddened look on his face. "Kaoru!! I was so worried!! I asked Hunny-senpai and Mori-senpai to find you but--"

"It's okay, Hikaru. I'm fine. Let's go home."

"What do you mean 'fine'?! Why did you run off like that after class?!" Hikaru demanded, shaking a little. "I was worried, Kaoru!!"

"Someone called me over," Kaoru replied with a shrug. Hikaru held his glare for a second, then stubbornly looked away and began walking. "Ne, Hikaru... let's not walk that way."

"Why not?"

"Because... Milord walks that way..." Kaoru struggled. "And Haruhi. Maybe we should go the quick way, especially as it's cold. Besides, I want it to be... just me and you, Hikaru."

Hikaru eyed Kaoru with suspicion. _Kaoru is hiding something... _"Alright. We'll--"

"Are you boys walking home by yourselves? How unfitting..." The twins turned to see a tall, dark figure with glasses standing behind them. Kyouya Ootori - another member of the host club. He had obviously overheard them talking. "Come now, what's wrong with catching a taxi home? Or getting your servants to bring the limo round, eh?"

"Ne, we could be asking you the same thing..." The twins said in unison with matching shrugs and blunt expressions.

"Oh, that's just because... I thought it would be interesting to walk home today. One needs changes now and then," Kyouya stated. "So... Tamaki and Haruhi walk home together now? How unusual... wouldn't you say, Hikaru?" Kaoru shot a warning glance at Kyouya.

"Yeah. It's not abnormal though, considering Haruhi is staying at Milord's place this week," Hikaru pouted. "Tamaki is such a jerk! I mean... why did he invite her in the first place?"

"Oh? I heard that it was Tamaki's father, Mr.Suou, who invited her."

"Kyouya-senpai... how do you know that?" Kaoru asked.

"Why, Mr.Suou is quite fond of Haruhi. Afterall, her son obsesses over her and he only hears good things about her."

Hikaru suddenly felt himself twitch. He looked at Kaoru to see if he had noticed, but unfortunatly it seemed he had. He peered back at Hikaru knowingly. With a small sigh, Kaoru touched Hikaru's hand for comfort - a touch just slight enough to escape Kyouya's notice. It was a good thing it did too, because Hikaru was the type who didn't want people to know when he was feeling insecure. The question Hikaru asked himself was... why did he feel that way whenever anyone coupled Tamaki with Haruhi in the same sentence? Or even anyone with Haruhi. Anyone except himself, of course.

----

"Haruhi! This is my mansion! Welcome!" Tamaki cried out in pure joy as he opened his front door. Haruhi's wide, brown eyes flickered from the grand, extravigent paintings on the wall to the giant red-carpeted staircase before them, then rested on the shiney marble floor and darkened.

"Right. I've seen your house. Can I go home now?" Haruhi requested, bluntly. Tamaki's face fell a mile.

"But Haruhi! You have not yet seen our brilliant kitchen, a-and our dining hall, let alone the--"

"Not interested."

"But you're supposed to be staying here-- like you said!! Like father invited you to! Remember? You agreed to it!"

"I don't remember agreeing to it..." Haruhi turned to leave but then Tamaki placed a hand on her arm and softly remarked:

"If you leave now, where will you go?"

And Haruhi slowly began to recall the things that had been said to her the day before...

_"Dad, I saw a suitcase on your bed. Where are you going? Are you packing for something...?"_

_"Haruhi. I'm off on a sort of buisness trip - just for a little while, my precious Haruhi-chan! I'll be back before you know it, I promise! But you need to promise me something too, Haruhi-chan."_

_"What's that?"_

_"Please stay at a friend's house until I'm back. I need you in good hands while I'm gone, ne?"_

_"But Dad, I'm nearly 17--"_

_"No way, Haruhi. Not here by yourself. Plus, what will the neighbors think of me!? Leaving my cute little daughter like that, all alone by herself!! Absolutely not. You have lots of rich friends at Ouran, don't you? Stay with whoever you like! I'm sure they'll look after you well. But-- be warned! Do NOT stay with that Suou boy, you hear?! He's nothing but trouble!"_

Haruhi glanced back at Tamaki. _I shouldn't really tell Dad that I took up the Suou family's offer to let me stay with them this week. I only really did it because I figured this way, I wouldn't need to ask anyone. Besides... Tamaki... _"Senpai, which way is the bathroom?"

"Ahaa! So my darling Haruhi will be staying afterall!" Tamaki cheered. Hardly able to contain his excitement, he characteristically threw his arms around the poor, worn out girl. "My special little daughter! It's such an honour to have you here! I--"

"Yeah, whatever. I'll find it myself then."

Tamaki watched Haruhi's delicate hand fall eligantly onto the bannister, then his eyes stayed fixed to her still as she began to proceed up the stairs. He felt his heart swell. _A week... with Haruhi... _His heart gave a sudden, quick and violent thump against his chest. Tamaki gave a short sigh of pain and gripped his chest in response to this, closing his eyes tight shut. "Ah..."

Haruhi stopped and looked over her shoulder. "Hm? Are you okay, Tamaki-senpai?" Haruhi inquired. He flushed and averted his gaze.

"Y-yeah." _She's so cute... _His eyes returned to her once she had continued walking. _And the night that she stopped me from leaving... the way we danced... I'd give anything to feel that close to Haruhi again..._

_That night, when we danced... _Haruhi thought when she was about to reach the top of the staircase. It brought a slight smile to her face as she remembered how Tamaki had taken her hand in his, how he had carefully placed his hand on her waist then pulled her closer to him and whispered; _"Thankyou, Haruhi..." _with his lips gently brushing her ear as he did so. It was a side of Tamaki that she had never seen before out of club activites... a calmer, more brave and daring side.

_Senpai... _

She glanced over her shoulder again, but by this time he had gone.

-----

The next day at the host club was like any other day of work (mostly). Everyone got into their usual positions and readied themselves for the arrival of their customers except the twins, who were busy getting changed. The female member glanced over at her reflection in the window for a second time. Usually, she wasn't the type of girl to worry about her image but when her sanity was at stake, it did bother her a little.

"Kyouya-senpai..." She began. "Remind me, why are we doing a Naruto cosplay for our customers...? And... not that I watch anime, but if I'm supposed to be Tenten, then why do I get such a girly, skimpy outfit?"

Kyouya glanced up from his notebook to look at her, who was dressed in a short, indigo skirt and a frilly, short pink top. "Because we'll earn more yen this way, Naruto is a popular anime. And as for your costume, Haruhi, your customers prefer this kind of thing. Besides, no one will find out that you're a girl because it is a cosplay, afterall. Like Tamaki said, it's okay for a girl to show skin if it's a cosplay."

"Oh..." Haruhi had almost forgotten about the fact that she had to pretend to be a boy. It just came naturally to her now, as she was a sort of tomboy from the start with little feminine aspects. After she had broken an expensive vase that belonged to the host club and the school, she had been forced to work for them as a male member of the host club in order to pay off her debt. She had already worked it off, but strangely enough, she had decided to stay with the band of lunatics. Maybe it was because it was what she was used to... "Well, I think it's stupid."

"HARUHIII!! Don't say such things!" Tamaki exclaimed. "Why, it is perfect!! The best and most fitting cosplay we have ever done!! Think about it! Doesn't Kyouya look his most evil in that Itachi Uchiha costume? Itachi is a clever, dark, handsome character, just like Kyouya. And doesn't Hunny-Senpai look adorable as Akamaru? Since Mori is Kiba, these two are never far apart and will work together to protect one-another until the very end - they share a bond that cannot be put into words! You will be amazed by what we thought up for the twins - with their 'forbidden sibling love/ying-yang' theme in mind, we decided they should dress as Hinata and Neji Hyuga! Cousins in this case, who are tragically torn apart by their different family classes... one shy, meek and mild - one strong, stubborn and ruthless. They fit Kaoru and Hikaru perfectly! And as for me... Naruto! Since he's blond and detemined!"

_Not to mention hyperactive... _Haruhi secretly added in her mind.

Kyouya nodded. "At first we were going to have Haruhi dress as Shikamaru Nara since their personalities match well. But such a boring character wouldn't bring in yen..." (_"What a draaag..." and "How troublesome...")_

"They were going to make me Chouji, Haru-chan! But Akamaru is much cuter, ne?" Hunny said with a huge, satisfied grin. "Ano... I've never dressed as a puppy before..."

Haruhi twitched. _That's just wrong..._

"Tono!" The Hitachiin twins entered the room, interupting Haruhi's thoughts. Hikaru wore a wig of long brown hair, dark purple shorts, bandages on his arms and a cream-coloured coat. Kaoru was dressed as the female ninja - his hair had been styled and dyed indigo and he wore indigo shorts to match with a cream coat similar to Hikaru's. Both of them were wearing somewhat freaky contacts that were a light shade of purple to represent the Byakugan eyes.

When Hikaru caught sight of Haruhi, he lost his breath and coughed. Kaoru noticed this but hastily pretended to ignore it. "So, is this what you wanted, Milord?"

"Ahh! It's perfect! Now all we need is the props. Mori-senpai! Have you got the kunai and shuriken I asked for? Ninja stars would be good too."

"...Hai."

Mori presented each member with their own unique weapon. He handled them with great care and respect, as they were part of his collection. Not to mention that they were exceedingly dangerous. When Haruhi recieved hers, he quietly remarked; "Be careful with that."

"Ah, thanks for your concern..." Haruhi replied. Mori, to her, was quite an intimidating teenager despite the fact he never said a word unless he really needed to. His voice was deep and manly, but the fact that he was always by Hunny's side showed his sensitive, caring side. _Without Hunny on his shoulders, he would seem quite scary at a glance though... _Haruhi had often thought.

A group of girls stepped in shyly, talking in hushed voices to one-another.

"Irasshaimase!" The host club greeted. "We hope you'll enjoy today's service!"

The youngest of the group looked suddenly nervous and stepped back. Seeing this, Tamaki strode over to her and immediatly offered her a rose. "Don't be shy... please, come in. I desire your company now, sweet girl, one look at your beautiful eyes and I simply couldn't let you leave..."

She stared back at him, but didn't accept the rose. "Suou...san?"

"That's me. But to you, I am Tamaki," The princely character said, taking the girls hand and placing the rose in her palm. "And on this day only, I shall be Naruto Uzumaki. 'Believe it!'..."

"Ah... because..." She glanced around her quickly. "I was sent here by your mother, Tamaki-kun."

--------

**_A/N: _So how was that everyone? This is my first Ouran fic. I'm a big fan of the series, so I decided to take a break from D.N.Angel/Naruto fics. Reviews are much appreciated! xx**

**Oh, and Merry Christmas in a few days to you all! Have a lovely time**


End file.
